


Between Leather and Sand

by Wolferfly



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boot Play, Boot Worship, Come Swallowing, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Desolation Row, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fetish, Killjoys Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Party Poison Is A Dick, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Stepping, Stranger Sex, Urination, club scene, music scene, outside, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Party Poison takes a motor baby named Desolation Row on his offer to take him outside.CW: BDSM, Rough Play, Piss, Boot Fetish-----The darkness, noise, and sheer mass of people at a show made it easy to find a fuck. There was something animalistic about hearing only the music and the roar of people over anything else. Nothing but sweat and movement to guide you. A place to totally lose yourself....





	Between Leather and Sand

The darkness, noise, and sheer mass of people at a show made it easy to find a fuck. There was something animalistic about hearing only the music and the roar of people over any moans or sweet murmurings. Nothing but sweat and movement to guide you. A place to totally lose yourself. At this current time, Party Poison was throat deep on some motor baby who had grabbed at him during the show. Black leather jacket, red shirt, and black torn to shreds jeans that barely left anything to the imagination. Oh, and a grin that flirted with danger. Only thing Party heard over the music and madness was ‘Desolation Row’ and it was off to the races. He didn’t know if that was the name of the band or the name of the man he was following, but he didn’t care.

Black fingerless gloves covered the hands that were wrapped tightly in his red hair, forcing him to stay down. Party had his fingers wrapped in the belt loops of Des’s black jeans. He was completely at mercy to the feeling and the sensation of the music driving through his body and the hard dick driving down his throat. The stench of sweat and musk filled his nose while the hard floor bit into his knees. Short shorts didn’t offer much in the way of padding. A bit of pain to keep you in reality as opposed to getting lost in the moment.

It took the sting of someone’s drink rolling into his eyes for Party to realize that maybe this show was a little TOO crowded this time. Alcohol burned in his eyes and due to the grip on his hair, he could not pull away. Party’s wild flailing to rub his eyes caught the other person’s attention though and he let go. He didn’t give him a chance to clear his sight before Des was roughly dragging Party through the crowd. He was leading them towards a side exit for the building. Party knew every entrance, exit, and hidden corner in it because he had fucked in every one. He was sure Des had said something but it was lost in the chaos of the music.

Going outside, they would be less likely to be interrupted, but a show this large usually drew a few dracs. They would be exposed and occupied. Very occupied. Party set his jaw and began to scan the horizon looking for any telltale signs that someone may be coming. The red irritation from the alcohol only made the movements look more wild and neurotic. Smoke, yelling, any type of commotion. There were watch sheds all along this road. They would hear and know when the dracs were coming, not if.

The life of a Killjoy was one without a moment of security. Death could come at any moment and everything was about trying to survive. Sex was the one thing that for a moment would take Party away from that. If just for a moment, Party didn’t have the worry about the world crashing down and becoming a ghost. In those moments, he was alive. Truly alive and free. Most importantly of all, he was not alone during it either.

Des clearly sensed Party’s nervousness. There was no time wasted in showing who was in charge. Des pushed Party to the ground, quickly pushing him completely down with his boot. They were the same height but in this moment, Des towered over Party. His dark form covered the sun, making him look even more sinister. His boot moved from Party’s shoulder and down to his chest. Party could feel his heart racing, but there was something about the leather clad motor baby. Sure, he looked like he wouldn’t take second thought to stab someone, but there was an aura about him. He was dangerous, but not unnecessarily so. If Party protested, Des would back off. When you live out in the desert, where trust is as scarce as water, you learn to read people.

Under Des’s boot, Party squirmed as he could feel his body being pressed into the hard and compact sand. His pants were becoming more uncomfortably tight as the boot pressed harder on his chest. His breath wheezed in his throat. Party’s hands wrapped around Des’s calf, fingers curling into the holes and into exposed skin. Des took the hint and let up, only digging his heel hard into Party’s sternum. Party moaned.

The grin on Des’s face flashed like the glint of a knife. Dangerous and exciting. He had an idea and that look caused Party to squirm harder. There was no way of telling what it is, but Party wanted what he had in mind.

The sound of Des’s zipper sent a shiver down Party. Blood rushed to his head, filling it with the sound of his own rabbit fast heart. He writhed under Des as the hot stream of piss hit his face and chest. He opened his mouth and shut his eyes. His eyes were already fucked enough from alcohol earlier, no need to make it any worse. Party choked slightly as the salty and bitter liquid hit the back of this throat and yet he did not try to move. The boot moved to his face, forcing it sideways and into the piss wet desert sand. Sand began to stick to his cheeks and his hair, rough against his skin.

Water was scarce out in the Zones. Everyone was dehydrated and that was a positive for Party. The salty and stinking piss made Party feel alive. It had gotten to the point where he had favorites based on their smell and taste alone. Those parties didn’t complain cause Party knew the sex was good and if it took pissing on some scrawny freak to get it, it was a small price to pay for some of the best ass out in the Zones. At least, that is what Party liked to consider the reasoning. The other reason was everyone was a degenerate like he was and that wasn’t as fun. With Des, he assumed his reputation preceded him.

Des ground his heel into Party’s mouth, grinding sand against his teeth and gums.

“Too good to clean my boot?” The other foot kicked Party back onto his back. Inches from his face, Des held the offending boot to allow Party to sit up. Instead of doing that, he smacked the spit and piss glistening boot away to wrap dirty fingers around Des’s cock.

“Maybe too much of a Princess, but I’ll suck-” Leather creaked due to the swiftness that Des moved to grab Party by his wet and matted red hair. He held him there, crouching to meet his eyes. The pain caused his eyes to water, every little twitch just sending fresh pain through Party’s scalp. However, the pain only made him more excited. He knew there was a dangerous side to Des and he wanted to play with it. He wanted to play with the fire and he wanted to get burned.

No words were exchanged before Party was thrown back into the damp sand, only this time the boot pressed into his face. The sole ground into his nose and forced his lips into his teeth. Iron was added to the taste of sand, mud, and whatever was on the floor inside of The Shade. More than likely a combination of sexual fluids, piss, sweat, alcohol, and a lot of vomit. A fair amount of which Party contributed. Despite the force pressing him into the ground, Party opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. When Des noticed Party’s compliance, he put his boot down into the dust. On all fours, Party rested his elbows onto the ground so he could spit shine Des’s current method of oppression. Ass up, just the way he liked to be.

The dirt and grit coated Party’s tongue and mouth as he licked Des’s boots.

“Don’t miss a single spot.” Des growled. His eyes were burning a hole in the back of Party’s head that definitely didn’t sit right with the Killjoy, but he shrugged it off. Dude obviously enjoyed watching him on all fours, in the sand, and ‘humiliated’. Joke was on Des though since Party was loving himself. It was evident, though not from a top-down view.

When he was finished with the left boot, he went to move to the right, crawling along the ground. As Party bent down again, prepared to keep going, the sun was blocked by Des’s frame. The motor baby had leaned over, a grin plastered across his face. Definitely something not right with this one. Too much gasoline?

“Thirsty?” The word caused Party to lift his head, looking into the black haired framed face of the other person. “Well?” Des was still grinning, not even trying to hide his ulterior motive to his questions. This was either all planned out, or he had done this before. There was no impulsiveness here. Des knew what he wanted.

There was no waiting for an answer before Party was roughly grabbed by the hair, pulled up and onto his knees with a growl from his controller and a whine from Party. It slipped out. Des didn’t seem to noticed as he used his grip to force Party into the crotch of his jeans, nose pressed into his pubes with his erection pressing into the side of his face. He had never bothered to try to put himself away while Party was working on his boots. Party didn’t think he cared who saw them and quite frankly, that excited him even more. Show Pony had rubbed off on him. In more than one way.

The zipper of Des’s jeans cut into his face as Des held him there, using his free hand to teasingly rub his erection across Party’s face. His own breath was hot against his face as Des dragged himself across Party’s lips. He tasted of sweat and piss, and Party opened his mouth wider and eagerly, tongue pressing to the underside of his shaft. He didn’t dare do more than that, waiting for his next command. He would not wait long though, as his own needs were fast out pacing his patience.

“Wider.” Party obeyed the command, tipping his head back into Des’s hand more, opening his mouth as wide as he could. He could feel the other person’s cock against his lips, and then his teeth, taunting him to try and do something. Des’s fingers only wrapped tighter in Party’s hair, causing his eyes to sting and start to well up with the pain. Yet, he didn’t move. He waited.

Without warning, his head was yanked forward and Des’s erection hit the back of his throat. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he fought back his gag reflex. His fingers dug into Des’s hips which only seemed to spur the motor baby on more, as he pulled Party harder onto his cock. There was not much Party could do besides drag his tongue along the bottom of his shaft, swallowing hard. Sand and dirt caused his throat to burn and he wondered if Des could feel the grit in his mouth. Party stole a look up to the other, but was only met with that devious grin.

“Down the hatch.” No sooner than the words had finished, Des relieved himself into the back of Party’s throat. This left him with no choice but to swallow the strong and salty urine. He coughed and sputtered in surprise, some leaking from the corners of his mouth. Party squeezed his eyes shut, letting the liquid slide down his throat.  
“Don’t waste it. Water is hard to come by out here. You should be grateful I’m sharing!” Des laughed, moving both his hands to hold Party’s head. He also took a step into the Killjoy, forcing his cock even deeper down his throat. Party swallowed hard, using his tongue to milk any remaining urine he could. He was eager to please Des. Overachiever. At least when it came to being a disgusting sex fiend. Party’s fingers wrapped into the remaining belt loops on Des’s jeans as he relaxed into the sensation of having his cock crammed down his throat.

Des grunted, what could be considered a pleasured sound, and slightly let go of Party. He used this new found freedom to begin to slowly bob his head. His tongue worked around the rest of Des’s shaft, making sure he paid particular attention to the head. In an experimental move, he gently grazed his teeth along the length. Des shuddered and Party straightened, going at his work with a new sense of direction.

After an unknown amount of time, Des pulled Party off, panting. He nodded his head towards the wall of the building and once again, using Party’s hair, guided him to it. Des pinned Party between the wall and himself, face inches away.

“I have other plans.” Des snarled the words, even as much as flashing his teeth. The light was fading and even then, they shined like blades. Party shivered, grabbing Des’s hips and pulled them to his. The black-clad man’s fingers moved and fumbled with the tight button on Party’s shorts, eventually just ripping them down. Party gasped and winced into the kiss, but that was cut short by Des grabbing and violently stroking his cock. It seemed like Des had never handled another human gently in his life. Party didn’t mind, he enjoyed the roughness of it; the absolute need of it.

Both of their bodies were slick with sweat as well, hair matted to their faces. Des had never removed his leather jacket, adding to the heat between their two bodies. Desperation was not just a word. In this moment it was a sound. Party moaned as Des pressed his body to Party’s kissing him back hard and hungry. Their teeth collided, their tongues feverishly fought for dominance. Des didn’t seem to mind tasting his own piss and cock on Party’s tongue.

Their exposed skin stuck together, finding any inch and grabbing hold. Hands groped, grabbed and explored, and for the first time, Party was able to claw at Des and explore the body of the other. His hands mirrored Des’s own exploration of his body. They slid up shirts, dragged ragged and dirt caked nails across backs and stomachs. They grabbed at each other’s asses, forcing their hips to knock together. Lost out in the desert. For once, they were exposed and nothing was going to stop them. It was just this moment, this need, and the heat of another’s body.

Des buried his face into Party’s neck. The red-head responded by taking Des’s earlobe between his teeth. He tugged gently, but did not receive such gentle treatment in return. Des’s teeth bit roughly into Party’s neck. Blood trickled down his pale flesh and Des dragged his tongue along its path. The whimpering moan that passed from Party’s lips seemed to be the last straw for Des. He was done playing with his food.

Using Party’s shoulders, Des pushed him back down to his knees. Party immediately took his erection into his mouth. He loved sucking dick and knew he was damn good at it. Des placed his hands on the graffiti covered wall behind them. Using the wall for support, Des pressed his boot onto Party’s exposed erection. Party groaned around Des, hands clutching at the other’s hips and pulling him closer. For having just met, Des certainly knew all the weird buttons to press to get Party off.

Party rocked his hips into Des’s boot, using the same rhythm in which his mouth was working. Des growled in pleasure. He quickened his pace. His tongue explored up and down the length of Des’s cock which Des’s boot pinned his own erection between it and his stomach. Once again, the dirt and sand added a familiar and pleasurable pain to the action. When you fuck in the desert, sand is going to become involved in one way or another. Better get used to it, or in Party’s case, learn to love it.

Soon, even Des could not control his desperation. His hips rocked in matching rhythm with Party’s. His cock was twitching against Party’s tongue and Party swallowed in anticipation. Des was close. Increasing his fervor, Party’s tongue and mouth worked rougher. He lost his sense of rhythm and completely surrendered into the noises and reactions of his partner.

Des’s moan cut through the night. Party swallowed his cum more eagerly than he had swallowed his piss. In the same manner though, he continued to suck and massage the twitching cock with his tongue. Des ripped him off by his hair, letting the last few strings land on Party’s face. It avoided his hair, much to Party’s delight. Piss was easier to deal with than cum in the regard. That was for certain.

The door to the venue slammed open and people began to spill out. Too drunk, too high, or too excited to notice the two with their cocks out a few feel away. Des pulled Party’s attention back to him by grinding his boot on his erection. That mischievous grin once again spread across Des’s face as he continued to use his boot. Party moaned, hips instinctively bucking to press his erection into the sole even more. If anyone saw them, neither of them cared. Hell, Party hoped they saw. He had a reputation to uphold.

Party leaned back into the wall, hands clawing at Des’s lower back and ass. Des would occasionally rock his boot back so his heel would apply pressure to Party’s balls. This man had style and it sent Party moaning loudly. He chewed at his lower lip, trying to at least hide his whimpers of pleasure. Party’s cock began to twitch and his moans devolved into whines. His arms wrapped around Des’s waist and he buried his face into his crotch again. Black denim and pubic hair muffled his orgasm, cumming hard enough to leave thick ropes on his own tank top.

Des stepped away to drag his boot on the ground. There was a sneer across his face as he looked down at the sweating, dirty, stinking, and panting mess that Party had become. His eyelids fluttered and he was still whimpering softly.

“See ya.” With that simple goodbye, Des put himself back together and left. Party groaned, leaning his head back against the wall and with his eyes closed. It was then he noticed the chill of the desert night and the soft breeze brining the smell of fire, burning oil, and lord knows what else. Party sat there for a second, with his shorts around his thighs and knees digging into the sand. He didn’t want it to end quite yet. Ending meant going back to running. It meant going back to fighting. Going back and out into the dark.

***

“You fucking reek, dude.” Kobra held his nose and glared at Party who was sitting and leaning against the car. “Like, you smell fucking awful.”

“Like a sun junkie whose been dusted for weeks.” Jet added, taking a step away and closer to Kobra who was using the car as a buffer between him and the rank smelling Party.

“I know. It rules, doesn’t it?” Party grinned and ran a hand through his red and matted hair. Ghoul’s laughter echoed through the vacant desert. He walked up to Party, pressed his finger into the white stain on the other’s tank top and just grinned knowingly.

“Make Pony proud?” Ghoul asked.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first exploration into Danger Days fics! It's 2019 so I decided to do it loud and do it proud with a pretty extreme and explicit fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> **This fic is still being edited. Sorry for any glaring problems!**


End file.
